


First Time - Kiss

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep





	First Time - Kiss

After an especially long surfing set – Danny was getting better and attempting waves that Kono thought he was a madman for going after – they took a moment to take in their surroundings.

Bobbing up and down watching the sun set. Vibrant oranges, yellows, purples and pinks blending in with the shimmering water.

She happened to catch him staring at her as he floated closer to her. “Ready to head in?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Not just yet…” he leaned towards her, his free hand gently cupping the back of her neck and his lips lightly pressed against hers.


End file.
